


#goodnight

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Selfies, Semi-Public Sex, and whatever u call it when u combine the two, i guess that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zitao finds out that he is not, in fact, the selca king of EXO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#goodnight

**[May 27th, 2014](http://fy-exo.com/post/86903061892)**

"You know, I'm starting to think you love bubble tea more than you love me," Zitao whines as he holds up Sehun's phone.

"You'd be right," Sehun agrees. "Can you take the photo already?" 

Zitao pouts dramatically but snaps the picture anyways. It's all rather adorable and Sehun can't help but laugh as he gives Zitao a gentle nudge of reassurance when they turn to walk back towards their dorm building. Zitao smiles and starts talking again, spouting stories about his day even though they only spent about three hours apart from each other.

"...and he said I really need to be a little more careful about my parallel parking, but honestly I think I did fine, and he passed me anyways--" Zitao looks over at Sehun and bursts out laughing when he finds him adjusting his picture on Instagram with a determined look on his face. 

"The fans always tease me about being the selca king, but I swear you've taken twice as many as I have since you got an Instagram." 

Sehun punches him in the arm and goes back to posting his picture. 

"You're just jealous that I'm already better at it than you are," Sehun teases as he rolls his eyes and waves a hand in the air. 

"You know for a fact that that's not true," Zitao retaliates with a smug look. "I know how to take the perfect selca in any situation." Sehun's raises his eyebrows and looks back at Zitao.

"I dunno, that one time you tried to take one while I was sucking your dick it turned out pretty terrible." 

"Like you can keep a straight face when I go down on you."

"Fucking try me," Sehun challenges as he flashes his boyfriend a wink.

 

**[May 31st, 2014](http://fy-exo.com/post/87303831927) **

The two of them disappear immediately after everyone gets home for practice, taking refuge in Zitao's room while they wait for everyone else to fight over the shower. Sehun stretches out on the bed, tired from practice but still worked up from the excitement of leaving for their Hong Kong concert tomorrow. Zitao pulls his shirt off and throws it at the laundry basket, missing it by a few feet but not bothering to pick it up and instead choosing to flop down on top of Sehun in his bed.

"It's hot as _balls_ ," he whines, and Sehun grunts and tries to shove him off.

"Then why the fuck are you on _top_ of me, dumbass." 

Zitao ignores him and leans in for a kiss, pressing up against Sehun's soft lips as he teases his hands along the bottom of Sehun's shirt. Sehun pushes himself up slightly and kisses him back, breaking apart from Zitao only momentarily when his shirt is pulled over his head and tossed away. Sitting up, Sehun cups his hands around Zitao's face, pulling him even closer in order to kiss him deeply. He nibbles slightly on Zitao's bottom lip and feels Zitao's hands slowly run down his sides and firmly grab onto his hips, fingers just brushing underneath the waistband of his jeans. A small moan escapes Sehun’s lips, breathy and needy as Zitao slips his tongue into his mouth and slides a hand down to cup Sehun's growing erection.

Sehun's hips buck up at Zitao's touch, desperate for more, encouraging Zitao to break away from Sehun's lips to kiss down his throat, hands working to undo his jeans. He sits up and tugs Sehun’s pants off, tossing them to the side of the bed as Sehun immediately starts to wiggle out of his boxers. Zitao leans back down and kisses down Sehun’s stomach, and Sehun can feel Zitao’s hot breath ghosting along his dick when he pulls away; Zitao’s fingers digging into his hips slightly as Sehun groans and lets his head fall back against the wall.

There’s a playful glint in Zitao’s eyes as he lets his hands run from Sehun’s hips to the inside of his thighs, and Sehun, aching for some contact, spreads his legs apart to give Zitao better access. Zitao teasingly presses kisses along the side of his dick and works his way up to the head, keeping his eyes fixed on Sehun’s face, loving the way he can easily get him worked up. He flicks his tongue over the head and gently sucks, wrapping a hand around the base of Sehun’s cock. Slowly working his way down, Zitao starts to hollow his cheeks and bob his head slightly, Sehun’s cock hard and hot and against his tongue.

Sehun is barely able to keep himself from thrusting up into Zitao’s mouth and ends up tangling his fingers into Zitao’s bleached hair in an attempt to ground himself. His mind starts racing as he tries to focus on _not_ blowing his load in just a few minutes when Zitao’s comment from a few days ago suddenly pops into his head and he almost has to stifle a laugh.

_Zitao is going to kill me_ , he reasons with himself as he reaches for the pocket of his jeans, a grin spreading across his face. _But it’ll be worth it._

Approximately thirty seconds later, Sehun takes a deep breath, puts on his best poker face, holds his phone out in front of him, and snaps a picture.

Zitao hears the shutter click and pulls off of Sehun, looking up incredulously at his boyfriend. 

“Did you really just--”, Zitao questions Sehun, who quickly drops the phone beside him, letting it bounce on the bed and feigning innocence as he looks back at Zitao. The disbelief on Zitao’s face morphs into amusement as he shakes his head, the corners of his mouth betraying his grin. 

“Nevermind,” he laughs, ducking back down and licking a thick stripe up the underside of Sehun’s cock, feeling him shudder underneath him.

He fits his mouth back over the tip of his cock and circles his hand around the base, starting to bob his head again until he suddenly plunges down even further, taking his cock as far into his mouth as he can. Zitao looks back up at Sehun just as his cock hits the back of his throat and is pleased to find him panting and moaning, his face positively wrecked with pleasure. He starts to bob up and down again, swallowing around Sehun and pressing his tongue up against the underside of his cock. Sehun can already feel himself reaching the brink of his orgasm, and it only takes a few more sucks and flicks of Zitao’s tongue for him to lose it. Hands pull desperately at Zitao’s hair as his hips buck up and he comes hot down Zitao’s throat, toes curled and back arched up against the sheets as he is reduced to a moaning mess.

Zitao swallows and pulls off of him, staring pointedly at Sehun as he wipes his mouth, amusement still twinkling in his eyes as he leans over Sehun for a kiss. 

“You’re the one who dared me,” Sehun points out before Zitao’s lips reach his own, and Zitao just laughs and rolls his eyes. Sehun grins and throws his arms around his head to pull him down into a kiss, lips parting to let Zitao’s tongue mingle with his own, tasting himself as he licks into his mouth. 

Sehun breaks away a few moments later to roll Zitao over, roughly shoving his jeans and boxers down just enough to get a hand on his hard cock. Zitao rolls his hips in an immediate reaction to Sehun’s touch, aching for contact after ignoring his own need for so long. Sehun runs his tongue along Zitao’s ear, nipping and sucking on one of his piercings as he pumps his dick, relishing the whimpers that escape from his boyfriend’s throat. It doesn’t take long for Zitao to come, moans smothered by Sehun’s lips as he kisses him again deeply.

Right on time, Yixing politely knocks on his shared bedroom door and calls to Zitao that the showers are open.

 

Zitao had already settled into the living room couch, grabbed a soda, and turned on the tv when Sehun came in, plopping down beside him and taking up most of the couch with his long legs as he leans back against Zitao’s side. He pulls his phone from his pocket and clicks on his gallery, grinning as he gets a good look at the photo from earlier. 

Despite the fact that about 80% of the photo was wall, he had still managed to pull a perfect poker face. He leans back to show the photo to Zitao with a victorious grin.

“I think this is even good enough to go on Instagram,” he decides smugly, and Zitao almost chokes on his coke.

 

**[June 17, 2014](http://fy-exo.com/post/88972087607) **

It’s late at night when Zitao finally gets back to the dorms, having spent the day filming with Victoria and Zhang Liyin for her upcoming music video. He pauses briefly at his door but changes his mind. He needed a distraction.

Zhang Liyin had been soft smiles and kind words, Song Qian was hair ruffles and playful jokes and encouragement and _home_ , leaving Zitao with a pang of homesickness that could only be soothed by stupid faces and videogames and made up words and bubble tea.

Sehun grins as he looks up briefly from the game on his laptop and motions for Zitao to join him on the bed. Zitao settles in behind him, wrapping his arms around Sehun's waist in order to not disturb his game.

“How did filming go today? Did noona pinch your cheeks and mess up your hair again? By the way, the black looks nice on you, you should keep it this way.” Sehun’s talking a mile a minute as he tries to kill off aliens, and Zitao smiles, leaning against him. 

“It’s washable, sadly,” laughs Zitao, “but I’ve been thinking of dyeing it back. Watch your right side! And Vic jiejie was good.” He smiles, already feeling better as he rests his head on Sehun’s shoulder. “How was your day?”

“Jongin and Kyungsoo and I got our driver’s li--aaahhhh fuck” he curses as an alien suddenly shoots him in the head and the screen goes dark. He ignores the _Respawn?_ message and shuts his computer, shoving it aside so he can move to sit beside Zitao. “Anyways, yeah, we all got our licenses.”

Zitao grins. “That’s good. Now at least we won’t be stuck like Baekhyun,” and Sehun can’t help but burst out laughing at that. 

“Yeah, but neither of us has a car and we don’t really go anywhere anyways,” he points out.

“You do have a point,” Zitao agrees with a shrug. “We should get one though. It would be nice to escape sometimes.”

Sehun’s eyes light up as the corner of his mouth curls into a smile. “I can think of some other things having a car would be good for…” he trails off, leaning in to kiss Zitao, who smiles against his lips.

“Really now,” Zitao asks with a grin as Sehun guides him to lay against the bed, smirking as he starts to undo the button on his jeans. 

Clothes are half-shed between teasing kisses and increasingly desperate touches, and it doesn’t take long for Sehun to wrap his fingers around the base of Zitao’s dick and take him into his mouth, quickly bobbing his head as Zitao’s needy whines increase. Sehun lets his cock hit the back of his throat and Zitao’s hand flies over his own mouth in a futile attempt to stifle his own moan. It never takes long for Zitao to come once Sehun deepthroats him, unable to keep himself from fucking into his mouth as Sehun sucks and swallows around him. 

Sehun pulls off Zitao’s softening cock and moves up to kiss him, slipping his tongue between his lips as Zitao sucks it into his mouth greedily. He roughly flips Sehun over and immediately moves down to wrap his lips around his cock and Sehun groans at the feeling. Zitao always thought he wasn’t quite as good at this as Sehun was, but he loved being able to turn his boyfriend into a needy mess underneath him. 

Sehun, on the other hand, loves to be able to watch Zitao as he goes down on him. More than once Sehun had contemplated taking a picture Zitao like this, pink lips stretched around his cock, pretty eyes widened and looking up at him, and Sehun’s hands tangled in his hair as he thrusted into his mouth. _There’s no way I can risk doing that,_ he reminded himself, _but I_ could _always take another selca…_ he thinks with a grin.

This time, however, Zitao caught Sehun’s movement out of the corner of his eye and immediately pulls off of his cock with a wet pop. Pulling himself up, he runs a hand lightly over Sehun’s dick, staring at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Continue what you were doing,” he encourages with a wave and a growing smirk on his face. “I want to be able to watch you this time,” he whispers into Sehun’s ear, sending a chill running down his spine. 

Sehun obeys, holding his phone out in front of him as Zitao curls a hand around him and starts slowly pumping his still slick cock. Sehun catches his breath, trying to keep a straight face.

Just as Sehun hits the shutter button, Zitao takes the opportunity to grip him harder, running a thumb over the head of his cock and pressing into the slit as he reaches the top. 

“Fucking h—“ Sehun’s voice catches as Zitao does it again, sending his hips bucking up from the mattress.

“What was that?” Zitao mocks him, leaning down again to bite down lightly along Sehun’s neck, stopping to whisper huskily into his ear. “I thought you were good at this.” 

He stops moving the hand on Sehun’s dick and lightly drags it down, taunting him with light touches as he slips his hand down, pressing a teasing finger against his entrance.

“Come on, do it again,” he purrs into Sehun’s ear.

Lips pursed in determination, Sehun holds his phone out again to start snapping pictures. Just as he does, Zitao’s hand is suddenly over his mouth, fingers slipping roughly through just parted lips. Zitao thusts two fingers into Sehun’s mouth and savors the way that he immediately begins to suck on them, tongue dragging against his skin, needy whimpers escaping his throat. 

Zitao pulls his wet fingers from Sehun’s mouth and reaches down to gently push one into Sehun, slowly stretching him open as he starts panting heavily above him. Sehun cups Zitao’s face in his hands and brings him up for a kiss, phone long abandoned on the bed beside him. He sucks on Zitao's bottom lip and bites down as as second finger is slipped in beside the first. The initial burn barely registers with Sehun anymore as the pleasure starts to take over when Zitao spreads his fingers, drawing soft mewls from his throat as he works him open. 

Breaking away from Sehun, Zitao grabs the bottle of lube from underneath the pillow as he pulls his fingers out to coat them, leaving Sehun whining at the sudden loss until Zitao thrusts both fingers back in hard enough to make Sehun's back arch up against the bed. Zitao sets a pace with his fingers, just barely brushing against his prostate as Sehun pushes back against each thrust.

Zitao leans down to take him into his mouth again and Sehun moans at the double stimulation; Zitao moving in time with his thrusts, fucking Sehun open as he hollows his cheeks and lets his tongue drag along the underside of his cock each time he bobs his head. Sehun warns him as he feels his orgasm building and Zitao responds by curling his fingers just right and bobbing down until he reaches the base of Sehun's cock. Sehun comes with a moan into his mouth, fingers clawing at the sheets and Zitao swallows it down eagerly until Sehun slips out and lets the last of it land on Zitao's cheek.

“Asshole,” Zitao grumbles and Sehun laughs, leaning in to gently lick it off his cheek and press his lips against Zitao’s. 

Later, Zitao grins triumphantly as flips through the photos on Sehun's phone.

"These are all unusable, aren't they? See, I finally threw off your selca game," he brags. "It's hard to keep a poker face when you've got my fingers in your mouth, isn't it?" He hands the phone over, beaming victoriously. 

Sehun just smirks as he crops Zitao’s fingers out of the photo.

 

**[July 4, 2014](http://fy-exo.com/post/90785165437) **

Soon enough, it becomes a game to the two of them, with Sehun whipping his phone out while Zitao is distracted, and Zitao responding in turn by suddenly deepthroating him, or shoving two fingers into his mouth, or thrusting his fingers into Sehun at _just_ the perfect angle to send him whimpering into the mattress. 

(The photos end up blurry and unusable most of the time, but Sehun doesn’t particularly care.) 

Sehun finds a bit of a thrill in actually _posting_ his masterfully cropped photos on Instagram, knowing that while the fans might predictably lose their shit over the square inch of bare skin they caught a glimpse of, there’s no way for anyone to know what is hidden behind Sehun’s hooded eyes and sweaty hair and consistently mysterious “good night” captions.

Today, Zitao actually hands Sehun his phone after grabbing the lube and a condom off the hotel nightstand, grinning from ear to ear.

Sehun is starting to wonder if Zitao is also getting off on this.

Zitao’s fingers teasingly trail across his skin, snapping him back to reality as two fingers are slipped inside him. He lets out a soft moan and starts to shift his hips, moving down against Zitao’s fingers as he stretches him open, desperately needing more. He whimpers as Zitao adds a third finger, but moments later his impatience gets the best of him and he shoves Zitao’s hand away.

“Just hurry up and fuck me already, _goddamnit_ Zitao,” he begs, his voice whiny and needy, making Zitao laugh.

“Well, since you asked,” he replies with a cocky smile, and Sehun punches him just hard enough to make him yelp. Zitao grins, slicking his cock up with lube before carefully pushing in, hands braced on either side of Sehun’s head as he thrusts in fully. Sehun’s breath catches and Zitao ends up kissing the side of his neck as a distraction because _holy shit_ , he never gets used to this feeling. He takes a moment to come to his senses and let Sehun adjust until he starts whining underneath him, urging him to _move_ already as he wraps his legs around his waist. 

Zitao starts thrusting into Sehun slowly, gradually building up a rhythm as he indulges in the sensations, the hot pull against his cock each time he drags his cock out, muscles clenching impossibly tight each time he slams back in, hands clinging to his back, scrambling for purchase with each thrust. 

He shifts his position, pulling himself upright and placing his hands on Sehun’s hips, fingernails digging small indents into his skin, gripping firmly, thrusting powerfully into him as Sehun groans. Feeling Sehun tighten around him, he slows his pace, thrusting shallowly once, twice before stopping altogether, causing his boyfriend to whimper softly.

Ignoring the piercing glare Sehun immediately throws him, Zitao grins and nods at Sehun’s phone. 

“Come on,” he encourages, “take a photo. You know as well as I do that you can do it.” He leans down to whisper into his ear, hot breath sending a shiver down his spine as Zitao wraps a hand gently around his cock, swiping his thumb over the top to spread the precum leaking from the tip. 

“You want everyone to see you like this, don’t you? Pressed into the mattress with my cock in your ass, whimpering and needy like the little bitch you are,” he hums against his ear, his voice low and husky.

Sehun shudders violently, more turned on than he’d like to admit as he bucks against Zitao’s touch as he tries to grind down onto his cock, really needing him to _move_. Zitao just pins his hips down and Sehun _whines_ , giving into Zitao’s wishes as he grabs his phone, holding it high above him as he lets his head fall back onto the pillow. 

Zitao pushes himself back upright and _slams_ his hips into Sehun as hard as he can, hitting his prostate hard enough to make Sehun cry out. Unable to keep himself from moaning as Zitao’s cock fills him again and again, pleasure coursing through his veins with each thrust, Sehun throws his hand up in a v sign in front of his mouth, focusing on at least keeping his eyes open as he takes another couple of photos before Zitao’s hand curls around his cock again. Sehun’s orgasm hits him hard with just a few pumps of Zitao’s hand, and he lets himself sink into the mattress, dropping his phone to the side. He beckons for Zitao to lean down over him, rolling his hips down against him with a small whimper.

“Come on, come for me,” he murmurs, spreading his legs a little further. Zitao thrusts into him a few times before crashing down to bite into Sehun’s shoulder, thrusts becoming more erratic as he finally comes in hot pulses inside him. He rolls off of Sehun, exhausted, and Sehun leans over to kiss him softly.

“That was fun,” he tells him with a grin stretching from ear to ear, and Zitao laughs, slightly embarrassed. 

“Next time, I want to take the pictures,” Zitao suggests, eyes sparkling as ideas run through his head. “Actually, I could even take a video…”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post.](http://untouchabyeolman.tumblr.com/post/91424462360) And of course, Sehun's Instagram. :D
> 
> Written in July 2014. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/1033.html).
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince).


End file.
